comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassemble Vol 1 2
Synopsis A pain he'd never felt before. Wolverine was shot in the head by a Shi'ar bullet, and as it fell out of his skull and his skin realigned itself, he grinned. He knew these soldiers would put up quite a fight. The X-Men had been sent by their leader to the Shi'ar Empire in order to put Queen Lilandra back on her throne, which had been stolen from her by her sister, Deathbird. They'd been gone for nearly 3 Earth weeks. Their mission was coming close to an end, since they'd finally broken out of the Shi'ar prisons. Wolverine rips his claws out of the Shi'ar soldier he'd just murdered. He surveys the scene, and the only soldiers not occupied by another X-Man were hesitating to come towards him. He wipes blood off of his mouth and grins once more. After he takes one step, all of them are fried by lightning. Wolverine looks up at his fellow teammate, Storm, who always had his back. Soon enough, the X-Men had all defeated the soldiers. Cyclops, Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Beast, Colossus, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Iceman all gathered together as they stormed the throne room. They had the element of surprise on their side, but Deathbird was more than prepared for them. Hussar, Starbolt, Warstar, and Neutron all guarded her as she continued to absorb energy from the M'Kraan Crystal. The Shi'ar forces quickly attack the X-Men. As the battle rages, Cyclops manages to land a lucky blast on the M'Kraan Crystal, as it shatters and pierces Deathbird. Noticing she is weakened, Wolverine quickly abandons his fight with Hussar by stabbing her in the throat and walking towards Deathbird. She sees a muscular figure towering over her, and then it all ends. On Earth, Steve Rogers is in a small room with a one-sided window, a table and two chairs. He sits on one chair in hand cuffs. The other chair remains empty. Then the door opens and Nick Fury walks in. He takes the seat across from Captain America, who immediately asks why he is being detained. Nick tells him to calm down as he says it is only temporary. He demands to know why the Avengers brutally attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and attempted to resist capture. This enrages the Captain. He stands up and shouts at Nick, calling him stupid for not realizing all the blood on his hands. This makes Nick mad. He stands up as well and shouts at Captain America for acting like a naive child who doesn't know his rightful place in the world. Captain America's hand cuffs electrocute him, making him fall to the floor. He struggles to get up and before either of them can do anything irrational, the door bursts open as Iron Man walks in. He uncuffs Captain America and tells Nick that they will return to Avengers Mansion and settle things. Nick tries to argue, but he gives in and lets Captain America and the Avengers go with Iron Man. At Avengers Mansion, Steve tells Tony that he could have handled it, but before Iron Man could pull out an immature joke, Steve demands to know why he was with Fury when the bombing happened. Tony sighs and he tells Tony that the two of them were discussing the Superhuman Registration Act, which had previously been decided against a few years back. But recently with all the property damage and the rising threat of superhumans, it has been brought back into question. Steve is apaled the Tony would consider being in favor of it. Before the argument could progress, Tony got an urgent call from the board of Stark Industries and flies away. Black Panther approaches Captain America and tells him that he fears things are far from over, and Captain America agrees. He believes they've only just begun. On the Shi'ar ship the X-Men watch in amazement as Wolverine finishing stabbing Neutron to death. Beast looks around at all the dead bodies and he asks Wolverine if it was really necessary to kill all of them. He spits blood and he says that it ensures victory is no one is alive to oppose them, and Beast decides he cannot argue with that surprisingly accurate logic. Lilandra thanks the X-Men for helping her to regain her throne, but just as Cyclops is about to say it was no problem, Lilandra is shot through the head by her former guard, Gladiator. With all of the X-Men taken aback, he rushes them. Tony Stark sits in his chair, in complete shock. The man asks if he heard what they just told him. Tony gulps and says in disbelief "I'm... broke?" The man nods grimly, and Tony freaks out. He flips the table in anger and yells at the man to figure out how to fix everything before he gets mad, and all the man is able to is stare at Tony in disbelief. Still enraged, Tony punches him in the face, knocking him into the glass wall of Stark Tower. Luckily, the glass is reinforced so he does not fall to his death. Pepper tries to calm him down but he slaps her and storms out of the room. He quickly goes into his room in the tower and angrily shatters a lock on a fridge. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of beer. He sits down in defeat and begins his descent into depression. After several failed attempts to call Tony, Captain America gets frustrated. He throws his phone at the wall, which shatters it. That instant, Jarvis creates a hologram of Nick Fury who demands to know what Steve and Tony have decided, but Cap complains that Iron Man isn't answering his phone. Nick regretfully tells Cap that if they don't reach a decision soon, he is going to have to arrest the Avengers again. Captain America rubs in temples in frustration. He tells Nick that this has gone too far, and that S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer in the right. He regrets the fact that they will soon go to war. Before Nick can get his share of threats into the conversation, Steve shuts off the call, takes out his communicator, steps on it, and turns to face the window. He tells Jarvis to get his motorcycle out in front of Avengers Mansion, and runs forward. He crashes through the window, shield first, and does a flip in midair, placing the shield on his back once more. He lands on his motorcycle and drives off. On the Helicarrier, Nick Fury is shown to be frustrated. He tells Agent Coulson to find Tony Stark and Coulson nods and walks off. Quicksilver is seen standing in a dark room, begging for someone's help. He begs them to make S.H.I.E.L.D. shut down the MRD for good, but the person refuses to help him. His face becomes grim, and he says that she has lost her mind. The person is revealed to be his sister, the Scarlet Witch. She says he might be right, and she then says that the MRD were on the right track, and perhaps mutants truly were a menace. Before Pietro can say one more thing, she teleports away, leaving only smoke in her place, and Pietro is left with only defeat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Earth-208 Category:Disassemble Vol 1 Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson